1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette changer for recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (V.T.R.), or other tape recorder. With the cassette changer, a tape cassette in which recorded tape is wound is automatically exchanged for another cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cassette type V.T.R., a tape cassette is settled in the operative position, and video signals and audio signals are recorded on magnetic tape wound in the cassette. In the recording mode or the reproducing mode, a tape is supplied from a supply reel and wound on a take-up reel, and the tape runs at a predetermined speed contacting with a rotary video magnetic head and a stationary audio magnetic head. When the all of the tape is wound on the take-up reel, tape end is detected by tape-end detecting means, and a recording push-button or a reproducing push-button is restored to its original position by the operation of a shut-off mechanism, whereby, the V.T.R. is changed over to the stop mode. When an operator wants to record further a successive tape cassette must be used. The operator has to withdraw the recorded cassette by pushing the eject button, settle the new cassette and push the recording push-button again. Accordingly, for long time recording, the operator has to change the cassette many times. Further, recording is achieved at most only the time corresponding to the length of the tape of a single tape cassette, during the operator' s absence.
In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,611 shows a novel mechanism in which a plurality of stacked cassettes housed in a cassette housing can be automatically played in succession in such a manner that when the play of a cassette which has first been brought into the play position is completed the cassette is discharged out of the cassette housing and the next cassette is brought into the play position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,587 shows an automatic tape cassette recording and playback apparatus having cassette support means for a plurality of tape cassettes, means for slidably supporting the cassette support means and hving guide hole means, tape recording and playback means, means for driving the cassette support means, means for driving one of the plurality of tape cassettes, a mechanism for interlocking the tape recording and playback means, the means for driving the cassette support means, a motor for driving the interlocking mechanism and the tape driving means, means for selectively driving the interlocking mechanism, tape detecting means, and electric circuit means for controlling the motor and the interlocking mechanism driving means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,722 shows a multiple tape cartridge playing apparatus comprising a rotatable carriage on which a plurality of endless magnetic tape cartridges mounted and which is rotatably driven to selectively bring one of the cartridges into the play position, a reciprocally movable deck provided with a rotary capstan and a magnetic head for playing the cartridge brought into the play position, and deck driving means for moving the deck between a reproducing position where the capstan and the magnetic head engage the cartridge in the play position and a reproducing position where the capstan and the magnetic head are disengaged from the cartridge. A control circuit for the multiple tape cartridge playing apparatus comprises a cartridge selecting switch group for indexing the cartridge to be played, rotary switching means operable in response to rotation of the carriage, switches actuated by said deck, and solenoids. By operation of one of the switches in the cartridge selecting switch group, the deck is moved from the reproducing position to the retracted position, said carriage being rotated to bring the cartridge indexed by the switch into the play position during the time that the deck is retained in the retracted position, the deck being moved from the retracted position to the reproducing position to initiate the play of the designated cartridge after the cartridge has been brought to the play position.
All of these apparatus provide electrical driving means, such as electric motors, and electrical control circuitry. Further, an electrical power source should be supplied to these apparatus for changing the cassette. Accordingly, these apparatus are complex, and expensive.